


Impromptu Rendezvous

by DaylightDreamerJJ



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Coffee Shops, First Time, Getting Together, High School, M/M, Meeting, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform, Pornography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaylightDreamerJJ/pseuds/DaylightDreamerJJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver's First Time-<br/>After being teased by a bully, will the handsome upperclassman take pity on Oliver and help him out? </p>
<p>Reese wasn't supposed to meet him yet... but when he does, fireworks follow.</p>
<p>(It's a little confusing at first, but I promise it get's cleared up with a surprise twist!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impromptu Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoy! Like I said in the summary, it is a little confusing at first, but please keep reading and you'll understand; I think it's worth it. Thanks again!  
> -JJ

In a sleepy daze, Reese propped his chin up on his palm, playing with the wisps of light, rusty brown hair that fell over his eyes and cheeks. He let his half-closed hazel eyes drift across the other patrons of the coffee shop, surprise widening them when they landed on a familiar figure; a face he recognized but a name he couldn't quite remember.

The other boy stood quietly in the line, pink lips parted in thought as he looked at the menu overhead. Reese wondered how he'd failed to realize before that the other was more than half a foot taller than him, and admired the short, dark crest that stood on his head, looking somehow rebellious and clean-cut at the same time.

Fire under his skin lit his cheeks to a brilliant red when bright blue eyes locked onto his, recognition apparent in them. The boy gave him a casual smile and nod, as if to say 'Hello' and raised his index finger to his lips in a shushing gesture before ordering his coffee and leaving the cafe, throwing a smirk in Reese's direction as he walked out the door.

Reese stared after him for a while, his burning cheeks fading and flaring as his thought about the other.

____________Several Hours Later____________

"Oy! What're you doin' over there?" The dark-haired boy yelled toward Reese, who was standing near a dugout on the athletic field of the school they were at.

Reese's heart raced, he'd known he'd been in close proximity to the older boy all day, but this was the first time he'd seen him, and now he was getting nervous at being spoken to.

The other smirked when he got close enough to see who it was and Reese felt heat rise into his cheeks again.

"I'm... I'm just-" Reese stammered, eyes wide and slightly fearful, like a deer caught in the headlights.

"You know, it's my job to take care of the troublemakers out here." The taller boy's voice grew deep and stern, but his face remained playful and smirking.

Soft hazel eyes nearly filled with tears, bright and shining, they had to move up and up and up as the other boy came closer and closer, his shadow moving to cover most of the smaller boy.

"I-I'm not... I'm just trying to find my book..." Reese said quietly, blush creeping up to his ears because of their proximity.

"Bully took it, eh? I know that asshole, he does it all the time. I'll get your book for ya." His canine shone slightly under the cocky smirk he gave Reese.

"R-really? Th-thank y---"

"First things, first. What's your name?" The dark haired boy asked, cutting him off and moving slightly closer so that the smaller boy pressed himself against the wall of the dugout.

"O-Oliver." Reese said shakily.

The boy leaned forward, bracing one arm on the wall above Reese as he spoke in a deep, quiet voice. "Nice to meet you, Oliver. I'm Trace."

"N-nice to m-meet you, too... Trace." Reese almost whispered.

His eyes widened more, still, when the other's free hand came up softly on his jaw and cheek, thumb caressing the edge of his lower lip. He could only look up in wonder when Trace spoke again in that slow, deep whisper.

"Hey, Oliver... you're... kinda beautiful." The gentle caress of his thumb was replaced by a chaste kiss.

Reese sighed in awe internally, -this guy was really good, unmercifully sincere- but out loud, Reese gasped quietly, letting his plump lips drop open and a tear slip from the corner of his eye as he gazed up into the bright eyes of the upperclassman in front of him.

Trace licked his lips and leaned down to push them against the other boy's again, gently, before kissing him once more, with passion and desperation, both boys making little pained noises and huffs of breath. After a moment the smaller of the two was pulled against a hard chest by an arm that snaked around his waist.

The hand on his face trailed down Reese's neck to his side, moving under his uniform shirt and searing the skin underneath. Lightly calloused fingers ran over skin, grazed over a slightly stiffened nipple, causing the younger boy to gasp and break the heated kiss. He gazed up through sun-bronzed tendrils into the bright blue eyes and down to a kiss-swollen smirk before making his decision and wrapping his arms around the taller boy's neck to pull him down for another deep kiss.

Spurred by the action, Trace used both hands to cup the younger boy's ass and pull him up, almost off of his feet to grind them together, both pairs of the school-issue pants straining with rapidly stiffening cocks.

Reese threw back his head and pressed his shoulders against the wall behind him to arch against the taller boy, squeezing his eyes closed and moaning breathily. He gasped as a slick, pink tongue found it's way to his neck, followed by soft lips and sharp teeth.

"I can probably break into the athletic shed, but my house is close. Your choice." Trace's hoarse words rumbled across Reese's neck between kisses, licks and nips.

Hazel eyes shot open and locked onto blue as his cheeks lit up once again. "I-I... we? My... my choice."

Trace pressed the smaller body into the dugout wall, grinding against him again and taking his lips into a burning kiss, exploring every crevice until he abruptly stepped back. He backed away from Reese almost entirely, leaving only his fingertips against the younger boy's side for lack of will to stop touching him completely.

His eyes locked with the hazel ones again. "I want to... make you mine," he glanced down, pointedly sweeping his gaze across the lithe body of the shorter boy before returning to eye contact. "do you want to be mine?"

Bronzed locks shifted as Reese tipped his head up to more easily meet the other's gaze, biting his lip in a nervous gesture to match the blush that once again flared on his face, neck and ears.

He nodded slowly and whispered, "Not in the athletics shed."

Trace smirked and quickly kissed 'Oliver' before taking his hand to retrieve the book and rush back to his home.

 

-Five Minutes Later-

"You have a nice place..." Reese said quietly as Trace closed his bedroom door behind them.

"Oliver." The older boy's voice was low and hoarse, causing the other to turn around, only to be wrapped in a strong embrace and kissed roughly; an impatient tongue gliding over his own and one hand sliding down to grab his ass and grind him against it's owner.

They broke apart after a minute, panting, and the briefest moment of fear flashed on Reese's face as he was pushed back, but disappeared as he hit the soft, grey duvet and sprawled over the side of the bed.

Trace place one knee beside him, hovering with one foot still on the ground, and unbuttoned the bottom few buttons on Reese's school shirt, blazer having been long forgotten in his locker. Long, pale fingers drifted over the younger boy's stomach, the taller boy dipping down quickly to place several kisses on the soft skin, blazing a trail with his fingers and following with his lips. Reese carefully reached down to run his fingers through the soft, dark hair of the other, quickly being rewarded with a flash of blue as Trace grinned up at him and pressed another searing kiss to his swollen lips.

The slender fingers didn't stop their mission, steadfastly undoing button after button, moving on to the blue slacks when they finished with the task.

Reese gasped and bit his bottom lip as a hand slid over his boxers to cup his erection, getting an affectionate and lust-filled smirk from the other boy. Trace licked and nipped his neck and collarbone as he rubbed the younger boy's length through his boxers, making him writhe and bite his lip to stifle the noises coming from his mouth.

"No one else will be here 'til late tonight, let me hear you." The hoarse, deep voice whispered in Reese's ear, making him shiver. Trace quickly unbuttoned his own shirt and tossed it to the ground, followed by his pants. He leaned down and slowly licked a trail from the smaller boy's navel to the edge of his boxers while gently moving the boy's pants down around his hips and pushing them the rest of the way off.

"Trace..." Reese sighed breathily when the older boy slid his boxers down, his blush refreshing once again.

"T-ah, Trace!" He gasped as the Trace suddenly took the tip of his erection in to his mouth.

"Unh... haa..." The smaller boy panted, his face contorted and flushed as his upperclassman stroked and licked at him.

After a moment, Trace halted his actions and brushed his hand gently up the other boy's inner thigh, speaking softly to him.

"Relax, okay? Keep calm so it doesn't hurt."

Reese looked at him and nodded slowly, his expression a little frightened but anticipating, internally, however, he was excited and not afraid in the least.

Turning away for a second, Trace slid open a drawer in the nightstand nearby, pulling out a small tube and coated two fingers with it's contents before looking back up at the blush reddened boy on his bed.

"Ready?"

The nervous hazel eyes assessed his coated digits before their owner nodded once again and Trace pressed a firm kiss to the soft skin of other's hip as he gently rubbed one finger against Reese and then carefully pressed it inside.

"Ah! Unnh..." Reese bit his lip to quiet himself, squirming a bit from the intrusion and visibly trying to relax his body as his fists clenched into the sheets.

Slowly, Trace stretched the smaller boy, making sure to take his time and prepare him thoroughly and gently, adding one finger after a bit and then another. Reese panted and writhed, his face slowly changing from discomfort to a gasping, lust-filled haze.

After what seemed an eternity that Reese wasn't sure if he wanted to end, the other boy removed his fingers and coated his erection with lube.

"You okay?" The taller boy asked as he leaned over Reese, pulling the boy's leg up toward his own shoulder as he positioned himself at his entrance.

Reese blushed a deep red as he spoke quietly. "I-I'm great. Go ahead."

Trace nodded and pushed slowly and gently into the other boy, taking his lips in a deep kiss as he gasped. Waiting for him to adjust, Trace kissed and nipped at Reese's shoulder and collarbone before kissing him once again and giving a slow, experimental thrust. The reaction he got was a very pleasant mewl and it spurred him to try again, a bit harder this time.

"Haa... uh... ah haa... Trace..."

Each mewl, whine, and gasp drove him closer to the edge as he thrust over and over into Reese, panting and beginning to make small noises himself. He pulled him up against himself, the change in angle setting the smaller boy keening with a deep shudder, his body began shaking and hips working in a hurried and confused rhythm against Trace.

He took the other's erection firm in his hand and began to stroke in time with his thrusts, pulling them both toward the brink.

"Nnngh... T-Trace I-I..." Reese trailed off as he came, hips jerking and expression contorted with pleasure.

Body tensing at the sight before him he managed to force a muffled, "M-mph, me too..." as he dropped his head into the crook of Reese's neck and breathed in his scent before he came, pulling Reese against him and thrusting a few more times.

"Dammit, you're amazing." Trace sighed when he caught his breath, causing Reese to wrap his arms around a broad torso from his awkward position, still half held up by the other.

The taller boy chuckled, unwrapping his new partner from himself and breaking their connection to lay together on the bed, ignoring the mess and pulling Reese once more against himself.

"Feel okay?" Trace asked gently, brushing back a stray bit of hair from the other's face and moving his hand down to rub the small of his back.

"Happy." Reese mumbled quietly, snuggling closer and pressing his face into Trace's shoulder.

"Hm? Couldn't hear you."

Reese looked up into those stark blue eyes again, blush recoloring his face, and spoke once again, "Happy... I'm happy... to be yours."

Trace smiled, a look of pure adoration crossing his face. "I'm happy, too, Oliver."

He pulled Reese tight to his body and kissed him deeply before snuggling in to hold him tight and fall sleep.

The distinct sound of the clapperboard snapping signaled the stop point.

"Alright! That's it!" The director said loudly, laughing and clapping his hands together "All done! You did great, boys. I knew it'd work out great if you didn't meet ahead o' time! 'N' you, Reese, you were blushin' like a virgin bride! Wasn't 'e, Eli?"

"He certainly was, Sir." The dark-haired boy, 'Trace', replied, flashing Reese an apologetic smirk as he stood and offered him a hand up.

The director continued to laugh loudly while a young man quietly approached them, handing a soft, dark green bathrobe to Reese and another to Eli the color of pewter, before asking if they needed anything else and handing each a water bottle.

"I'm good, thanks, Sam. I'm just gonna go shower, as long as we're all done here." Reese replied quietly with a kind smile.

"Go, go! Get yourselves cleaned up, boys! We're done!" The director crowed at them again, each of them wondering how someone like him got into the business.

They walked away in different directions, to their private dressing rooms to shower and redress in their own clothes.

Eli had finished cleaning up and was standing outside of Reese's dressing room door, strong shoulders leaning against the wall and arms folded across his chest as he daydreamed.

"I'm quite impressed with your work today, Sir." Eli jolted when the young man from before, Sam, he thought, spoke to him; he had been preoccupied in his mind and hadn't noticed him coming.

"Thank you. *He* made it easy." He gestured to Reese's door, smiling humbly.

"Yes, of course, sir-"

"Please call me 'Eli'." He cut in.

The shy brunet nodded. "I'm sorry, si-... Eli. I'm sorry, Eli."

"No problem." He chuckled.

"Can I be honest with you?" Sam spoke cautiously.

"Sure. I'm pretty chill, you know, no need to be so nervous. I'm not some diva actor. 'Kay?"

The other nodded again. "Yes, s- Eli. Well, when I read the script... I thought Jack had lost his mind."

Eli laughed and nodded a bit. "Yeah."

"There's not a lot in the way of 'romantic' adult films, especially when they're featuring what appear to be school-age boys... you know?... -by the way, you do look school-age, how old are you, again?-”

“I'm twenty four... I think he's twenty six...” The taller man gestured once again, to the door. 

“Wow, you two *do* just look so young! Oh! But then, to keep the two of you from meeting; well, I was nervous for you both. But today... you've either proven him right or proven that the two of you are... magnificent. It was really stunning, how palpable the emotions were in the air around you; it didn't feel like any of the other films we've done. Not to mention... oh dear, that moment when you called him 'beautiful'... I nearly died right there." The young man clasped his hand over his heart, a dreamy look on his face.

Eli chuckled modestly. "Heh, thanks... bit of improv, I suppose."

"I knew it wasn't on the script! Why did you change it?" He asked excitedly, looking very triumphant.

"Well... I didn't forget the line... it just felt too vulgar. It was supposed to be romantic, he looked beautiful... I just told him the truth." The taller man looked thoughtful as he spoke. 

"Truly romantic..." Sam sighed.

Both jumped when the door cracked open next to them.

"Oh! Anyway, wonderful work today, Reese, Eli. Thank you! I'll be off, now!" Sam chirped enthusiastically before rushing down the hallway away from them.

Reese wondered why he decided that had been the right time to open the door; he had paused when he heard talking outside of his dressing room, just about in time to hear that they'd proven Jack right. His cheeks were alight with a blush, facing Eli again, but he had never actually been as meek as his character, 'Oliver'.

"That was nice of him." He said, flicking wet-darkened brown locks away from his face in defiance of his blush.

Eli nodded. "Very nice. He said we were 'magnificent', and that he hadn't expected the idea of us not meeting beforehand to work, until he saw our interaction. I was coming over here to thank you for making it easy."

Reese brushed off his thanks modestly. "You were really great, though, you're a terrific actor. Very believable."

Eli smiled charmingly. "To be fair, I didn't have to do much acting. The hardest part was calling you 'Oliver'. Although... I should think I'd have liked to actually court you a bit before getting to that part. Care to try again?"

The shorter male stared at him for a second, then laughed quietly and thrust one hand forward.

"Hi. I'm Reese."

A large, boyish grin spread on Eli's face, along with a faint pink hue to go with the slight blush still lingering on the other boy.

"Eli. Lovely to make your acquaintance. Would you care to join me for coffee? I know a great place nearby... ran into the most beautiful young man there just this morning..."

Contrary to his theory that the blushing would stop once they were done filming, Reese's cheeks lit up once again as he answered, "I'd love to." and hooked his arm into Eli's awaiting elbow.

"This is gonna be better than any BL ever!" Sam squealed under his breath as he peeked around the corner, watching the two stroll away, arm in arm.


End file.
